


Close Your Eyes

by romanee



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby-centic, M/M, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: --Behind closed doors are broken hearts.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith, Bobby Smith & Zelda Harth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is enjoyable! I love writing emotions and all that junk. This was, and I mean it wholeheartedly, a challenge in its own right for me, but I still really enjoyed bringing this mess to life! I'm also already considering writing a raven/bobby/aj fic at some point (((:
> 
> & because I can't help myself: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/503YdbA04cTeimtFoORNzs?si=qPcHpCLuRJCNUvnF3J01Cw  
> The song, Swear to God by blackbear, especially is a big mood & one I had on repeat for a long while near the end of things :)
> 
> Side note: This goes for all my NoPixel related fics, but, I don't mind the links for them being shared on discord as long as it's through DM's and amongst yourselves ... I don't want anyone to get in trouble for sharing a link in a discord to something that's nsfw related, and tbh, it actually causes me a bit of anxiety lmfao, so really share them all you want, it makes me happy people want to pass them around! Just, please keep them to DM's ;;;u;;; If I haven't shared them in a discord already then, I'd prefer it if you didn't either. It should go without saying, but also please don't like, send it to streamers l m f a o, if people find stuff on their own idc, that's one thing, but when people are actually sending it to them? I'm-ya, no. Please don't do that. /\

When he managed to unlock and close his apartment door, it took everything in him to not lean back and slide down the length of the door to the floor. Instead, Bobby kept some composure and slumped back against it; dropping his head–chin to chest–before letting out a soft breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and subsequently pushed his head back up enough where he let it fall back till his head hit the door where he stared up at the ceiling blankly wondering what in the hell did he get himself into. 

_AJ Hunter is what._

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He half laughed; half grumbled to himself as he shook his head. 

As he shifted away from the door, he pinched the bridge of his nose then rubbed at his forehead as he started toward the bathroom. Along the way, he pulled his gloves off, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to feel them better. With the gloves in one hand, he twisted the bathroom door open and pushed the curtain to the side to start the water for a shower. When he turned around, wiping the droplets off his hand onto his pants, Bobby jumped when he looked up and saw Zelda’s sudden presence leaning against the wall across from him. 

Squeezing his gloves, he brought his now very clenched fist up to his chest over his heart. 

“Jesus... Zelda, honey, don’t sneak up and scare me like that.” 

Huffing around a small smile, Zelda made another noise that could’ve been mistaken for a giggle in another life. 

“Hello to you too.” 

They stared at one another in silence before she tilted her head to the side, made a face then opened her mouth only to close it seconds later, deciding against whatever it was she was going to say; pushing herself away from the wall, she went back in the direction of the living room. 

“Anyways, welcome home, Dad.” 

Keeping a bit of distance between them, Bobby followed after her. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he bounced on the heels of his feet. 

“So... what’ve you been up to today?” 

As he spoke, he inched closer to the couch until he was able to lean against it with his hip. All while watching as Zelda scooped up the remote and promptly dropped herself onto the cushion where she wiggled around and flipped through the channels until she found an interesting documentary. 

“Nothing much. All I really ended up doing was spend my day at work then hung out with my brother for a while.” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked from Zelda and the TV. “Ah, Jacob, right? Still gotta meet the kid.” 

_Almost always forget she has a brother in the first place._

Humming in agreement, Zelda pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over herself as she continued. 

“Yeah, he’s been out of town for a bit, and even though he wanted to catch up, something else came up, so we went our separate ways for the time being.” She glanced back at him then back toward her show, making a noise like before, but this one sounded more annoyed than anything else. “After seeing him, I went to Papa’s, to see if he was back yet, but the place was empty as could be, so I came home and here we are. I at least got a nap in before you came home to bug me.” 

Feeling his heart lurch at the mention of Raven, Bobby went back a bit in the conversation. 

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny. I’m your dad, it’s my job to annoy you. But seriously, you’re glad to have seen him, Jacob, I mean, at least yeah?” 

“I guess. We’re not really the lovey brother-sister type, but I guess a part of me missed him. And don’t you have a shower you should be taking?” 

Blinking a few times, Bobby looked back toward the bathroom and cursed. 

“Shit almost forgot!” 

Behind him, he heard Zelda–not so quietly–calling him an idiot, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Even if it was at his expense, he was happy to hear the cadence of her voice change from annoyed to one of amusement. 

Once in the slightly steamed bathroom, he nudged the door shut with his foot and started to undress. With his clothes in a messy pile on the floor, he hopped into the shower and sighed with contentment as the hot water soothed and warmed his body. After standing in the warm water for a few, Bobby went through the motion of washing his face, body, and hair. As the shampoo foam got washed away, Bobby suddenly felt himself frowning while his heart rate picked up. 

Snatching up his loofah, he poured a generous amount of body wash onto it and started scrubbing in rough, harsh movements over his neck, chest, and stomach. Over and over again, he went over those spots and more until his skin was red. 

It wasn’t until he heard a loud knocking on the door, did he stop–just as quickly as he started–and drop the loofah; his heartbeat hammering in his ears as he blinked through the water running down his face. Shaking and wiping his face free of water, Bobby pulled the curtain back and peaked his head out. 

“Yeah? Something wrong!?” 

“You’ve been in there for like an hour.” 

Processing Zelda’s words, Bobby sighed and leaned his head against the tiled wall. 

“Shit... um, okay, thanks for telling me. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Rather than responding, Zelda closed the door, leaving Bobby to his thoughts or lack thereof. 

_Just get out and get on with it._

Rolling his head from side to side followed by his shoulders, he reached down and shut the water off; while pushing his hair back he pulled the curtain open with his other hand and grabbed his towel, wiping off his face first then chest and ending with his legs before wrapping it securely around his waist. Once more, Bobby went through the motions of picking his clothes up and setting them down next to the sink before pulling out his toothbrush and paste. After gargling a handful of water and a small mouth full of mouthwash, he gathered his things and hurried to his bedroom. 

When the door clicked shut, he held his clothes close to his chest until he reached his clothes hamper and dropped them inside, jumping when a soft bang hit the plastic. He grumbled to himself as he reached in and fumbled around for what was most likely his phone. 

Feeling the cold material of his phone, he felt his eye twitch when it started vibrating in his hand; pressing the home button, he saw who had texted him and quickly turned it off and tossed it onto his bed, leaving whatever it was AJ sent him unread. 

Rubbing his hands over his face, Bobby sighed. 

_Alright then._

Sucking in a deep breath, Bobby held it in on his way out of his room. As he turned his phone on, he blew the air out through his mouth while waiting for the little notification with AJ’s name to pop up again. After the second the phone took to load up, and his phone buzzed, he tapped on the message, but still didn’t read it and instead stuffed his phone into his pocket. Finally, Bobby grabbed his jacket and key after slipping his shoes on. Once more, he stopped behind the couch to watch a little bit of Zelda’s show with her. 

Looking from her to the TV then back again, he picked at the couch, trying to figure out what to say–or if he _should_ bother with saying anything.

“You going out?” 

Before he spoke up, he nodded to himself. “Yeah... not too sure when I’ll be back, but I will be back.” Twisting his wrist around to see his watch, he wrinkled his nose. “Depending on how I’m feeling, I might be back before or a little bit after midnight.” 

With each word, his phone felt as though it was getting heavier in his pocket. Neither spoke, but Bobby didn’t feel right leaving her just yet but held his breath when she lifted her arm to pause her show. 

“Zel–” 

“Are you going on a date?” 

The following silence made him feel uneasy and unsure if she really wanted to hear what he had to say or not. 

“I-yes, _no?_ Not really?” 

She scooted around to face him full-on, laying her cheek against the pillow in her arms. 

“Hook up?” 

“Zelda...” 

“Can I know who?” 

Keeping his hands on the couch–to keep them from messing up his hair–he hung his head, breaking eye contact with her, but even then, he could feel her gaze burning into him. 

“Dad.” 

He peaked up, taking note of her sitting at attention before catching her eye. “I'd rather not say, but if you were to find out on your own? Can't really do anything about it, now can I?” 

“Guess not.” 

“...okay.” 

Finally, Bobby pulled his phone out to read AJ’s texts. 

**Hunter:** Getting off in an hour or 2 

**Hunter:** Meet me down the street from Mission Row? 

Given he hadn’t sent another message since, Bobby figured he still had another hour before he should pick AJ up. 

**Bobby:** Sure. 

_Short, simple, professional._

“That them?” 

Glancing up, he caught her staring at his phone before shifting her eyes up toward his own. 

“Okay.” 

The uneasy feeling from before came back tenfold. “Okay?” 

“Will this make you happy?” 

_What a loaded question... but hell, probably not._

“Not sure yet.” 

“Then... okay. I’m not gonna stop you. We’re both adults and are allowed to make our own mistakes.” 

He couldn’t stop his shoulders from slumping as he walked around the couch to lean down and kiss the top of her head. _Jesus... she isn’t wrong._

“Love you, pumpkin.” 

“Love you too, Dad. Have fun?” She asked while he was walking away. 

Not wanting her to see the face he made, Bobby settled for shrugging as he stared down at the doorknob, thinking to her last question. 

_“Will this make you happy?”_

“We’ll see.” 

_Definitely not._

After a quick stop at the supermarket for _things,_ Bobby found himself drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and bouncing his left leg as he zoned in and out while driving around the city. Logically, he knew what he was doing was wrong, was... immoral even, but after everything, he’d said, a part of him felt as though he was obligated to go through with what he started. 

_You don’t owe him shit, dumbass._

_Yes, I'm aware, thank you, me._

_Then why bother meeting up with him. Just stay home and watch_ _some_ _fun, cool documentaries with your daughter, and tell AJ to go have fun fucking himself. If he was a real friend, he wouldn’t’ve said yes._

_Because..._

Because? 

Bobby didn’t know; he didn’t have an answer even for himself that’d sound sensible. Maybe it wasn’t even feelings of obligation to AJ after alluding to promotions–as if he had a say in who got promoted and not, all he could do was put in a good word for people, but after that? It was out of his hands–but something he didn’t fully get within himself. 

_Excuses!_

_I know!!_

_Then why?!_

Bobby pulled off into a parking lot, turned his car off, then leaned forward, so his forehead was between his hands on the steering wheel. Knuckles white, Bobby squeezed his eyes shut and started counting. At fifty, he felt his phone vibrating and didn’t bother trying to stall; pulling it out, he was greeted with AJ’s name. Staring at the name, not reading the preview message, Bobby tapped it and watched as it opened up. 

**Hunter:** Coming? 

Automatically, Bobby typed his message, closed it, put the keys in the ignition, and pulled out of the parking structure. While sitting at a red light, he grabbed his phone and read to himself the street name the whole way until he came to a stop when he saw a figure walking back and forth. Unlocking the door, Bobby’s grip on the wheel tightened. 

_Do you still love Raven?_

“Hey, Bobby!” 

“Hello, Hunter wh–” 

“Look! I got Vietnamese like you said I should!” Laughing, AJ practically cradled it to his chest as he slid into the seat, buckling up and setting it on his lap. “Before I got off duty, I picked it up and just told anyone who asked that it was a late dinner for myself since I haven’t eaten a proper mean all day.” 

_Do you still love Raven?!_

_I–_

Bobby scoffed, “Alright, let’s get out of here.” 

“What no thank you or kiss on the cheek?" AJ teased. 

Rolling his eyes, he pulled away from the street and started toward a hotel not anywhere near his apartment or Raven’s house. 

“Thank you, Hunter, for getting us food you weren’t even going to get in the first place.” 

Laughing again, AJ sat back in his seat, humming to himself. “Your place?” 

This time Bobby laughed, hard. 

“Fuck, _no!_ ” 

Everything else AJ said afterward, he tuned out. 

While they agreed for this meeting to be strictly professional, once they were set in the room on the bed with their takeout placed spread around them, their usual banter came easily; innuendos and all–however, unlike before when on patrol, the words held more weight to them. Bobby knew he shouldn’t be treating this as though it were a casual dinner-hang out between friends having a sleepover, but if he were honest, pretending it wasn’t what it was made his nerves settle a little bit. 

Except, no matter how well he was able to trick himself into thinking it for even a minute, he was hyperaware this “sleepover” wouldn’t have any sleeping involved, and Bobby planned on leaving as soon as things were done. 

_No_ _need to stay_ _any_ _longer than necessary._

Twisting his fork around, a lull in the conversation happened, which caused Bobby’s previous thoughts from when he was alone in his car to come back. 

_Why are you doing this?_

_Go home._

_Stop being an actual idiot!_

Lifting the fork to his mouth, he stared at the TV, not paying it any real attention in favor of watching AJ from the corner of his eyes. He seemed to be fidgeting more, more so than Bobby’s ever seen him, if at all. All of a sudden, Bobby was aware of how fast his heart was racing, realizing that both of them were waiting to see which of them would get things rolling. 

_No use in just sitting around twiddling our thumbs._

“Alright, help me throw all this stuff away, then?” Shuffling off the bed, Bobby started gathering his trash and throwing it away in the bags they came in, peaking at AJ when he stuttered–another thing Bobby wasn’t used to with him, considering how AJ tended to act–around some sort of confirmation and practically jumped up to start picking his trash up. 

They shared some small talk on the way to the dumpsters, chuckling every now and then when the other did something dumb, like tripping over nothing but their own feet, when Bobby decided to put an end to the walking around each other. It was only going to be awkward the longer they put things off, and Bobby didn’t want to stay here any longer than he had to, now more than ever. 

Entering the room first, he made a beeline toward the plastic bags full of things he’d gotten at the store and clenched the bag tight in his hands as he spun back around and all but shoved it into AJ’s chest, where he fumbled to hold onto it. 

“Go.” 

“What’s–” 

“Shush, just–just go and get cleaned up. It’s easy.” Bobby hated the slight stutter that almost tripped him up. “I bought two, only use one and just throw it away when you’re done. Got it?” 

AJ stared at the bag, processing what he was telling him, and when it clicked, Bobby looked on in newfound amusement as AJ blushed hard while his mouth opened and closed until his teeth snapped together, his own grip on the bag tightening. When he looked up at him, Bobby bit down on his cheek as he spun AJ around and pushed him toward the bathroom. 

“Take your time.” 

Having turned to look over his shoulder, AJ nodded at him. “Y-yeah.” 

He waited for the door to close before he fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Moving his arm around the bed looking for the remote, Bobby winced when he smacked his hand against his phone instead; snatching it up, he tapped the home button, surprised to see a text from Zelda. 

Alert now because she rarely texted him out of the blue unless she wanted something or to say something snarky to him after he did something to piss her off, he sat up and tapped at his phone impatiently. 

**Pumpkin:** Turns out, my brother actually wants to hang out. Might stay at his place, might come back home, don’t know yet. 

_Sent twenty minutes ago._

**Bobby:** Uh, thanks for letting me know? You don’t usually do that... everything okay? 

Within three minutes of sending his message, she replied back. 

**Pumpkin:** No reason, wanted to let you know, so you don’t freak out when you get home, and I’m possibly not there. 

Squinting down at his phone, he went to type something as another message popped up. 

**Pumpkin:** Stay safe and all that, I’ll do the same. 

Bobby’s lips twitched, his thumb hovering over the keyboard when the door opened, and AJ walked out. Jumping up, Bobby switched his phone completely off, and after an exchange of awkward smiles, Bobby locked himself in the bathroom. 

Each passing second after he closed the door, he found himself drowning in his subconscious’ thoughts, thoughts that only got louder when he left the bathroom with an aching, racing heart. However, he was gifted with a brief, precious moment of silence as AJ seemed to have made up his mind, while he’d been waiting, and they met on the middle ground of curious, soft touches. 

As AJ tugged his shirt off, he realized it wasn’t ideal, the gentleness of it all, as per their agreement, but it became a fleeting feeling the more comfortable they became with the idea of one another's bodies. 

With AJ’s mouth on his collarbone, they stumbled back and fell onto the bed, breathless sounds forced out of them, but even still, as they tried to catch their breaths, their mouths didn’t touch once. 

_Why are you doing this?_

Instead, Bobby tilted his head to the side to give AJ more room to explore his throat and chest. 

_Come on, Bobby, be real. You know you still love Raven._

_Do I?_

Teeth pressed into his skin, not hard enough to leave any marks, but in a more questioning manner, _is this okay?_

_Yes, of course!!_

Nodding along with AJ’s unspoken question and whispering a quick _yes_ , Bobby let out a shaky breath as he felt AJ's teeth biting down harder into his skin while his tongue moved across the skin now in his mouth. His hands grabbed at AJ’s when he sucked on the skin, and his legs fell open, trying to give the other man more room to move on top of him. 

_Do you still love Raven?!_

_I_

_I want to, but_

_But what?! That alone should be enough to stop this, now!_

As soon as the thought passed, another more aggressive one echoed painfully in his head. 

_Raven started this; this is_ his _fault because he ignored your attempts at reaching out to him to talk. Then he leaves town, leaving you? Leaving your guy’s daughter? Who cares if you hurt him? You don’t need him._

_Stop..._

An embarrassing noise slipped past his lips when he felt AJ’s mouth moving down to his chest. 

_What about the time in therapy when he said in his own words, he thought whenever you talk about things you cared about was you droning on?!_ _He deserved that punch to the nose._

Another touch, another whine slipped out of him. 

_How can you say you love him when he apparently doesn’t even like listening to you? His_ husband! 

Swallowing down a moan, Bobby felt the telltale signs of crying as his eyes started to sting. 

_Stop, stop, stop!_ _Please–_ stop! 

Threading his fingers through AJ’s hair, he yanked his head back, not minding the new stinging feeling from his teeth dragging against his chest. They stared at one another, panting with their mouths inches apart when AJ’s eyebrows pinched together– _concerned._

“You’re cry– _mmh!_ ” 

Pulling AJ down, their lips crashed together, effectively silencing AJ’s gasp as he moaned into his mouth. He didn’t want to hear it, couldn’t deal with him looking down at him like... like he actually cared for or about him. 

With each kiss and touch following the initial first, the thoughts wilted away, almost like a flower falling apart, leaving him feeling emptier than he already did. So, fucking _empty_ , and nothing would fix it no matter how hard he wished for it. Bobby wanted things to go back to how they used to be, but those thoughts and everyone’s near-constant reminders– _pestering_ –were too much. 

Too much to bear anymore. 

_Why not make everything worse? Fuck it._

Swallowing down more of AJ’s moans when he lifted his leg against his crotch, for the first time in a long while, Bobby attempted to shut his thoughts up and simply let his body take control so it could go through the motions on its own. 

_None of this means anything._

Not a single touch 

And certainly, not any of the numerous kisses meant a goddamn thing. 

Bobby was just desperate to feel anything and everything besides hallow, for even one, wondrous minute. 

_You want to feel loved._

Pulling away from their heated kiss, Bobby nudged AJ back, pulling him right back in when he lifted his hands off him and went to get off him. With his grip still on AJ's shirt, he tugged on it, mumbling _off_ under his breath until AJ threw it off to the side. In turn, AJ’s hands went for Bobby's pants, working the button and zipper open. 

Bobby leaned back on his hands, his eyes flickering from AJ’s flushed face to his hands as they fumbled around in their hurry to get his pants off. One, two, three, tugs on his pants later and AJ was able to toss them behind him; still leaning back while AJ sat between his legs, Bobby allowed himself to appreciate AJ’s body–from the look on AJ’s face, he assumed he was doing the same to him. 

_Different from_ him. 

Bobby hummed. _Very._

“What?” 

Bobby shook his head as he sat up, both his hands settling on either side of AJ’s face. 

“Nothin.” He added flatly before pressing his lips to the side of AJ’s mouth; without having to pull him forward anymore, he followed Bobby’s lead as their mouths met in a series of soft kisses that got more heated when Bobby wrapped his arms around AJ’s neck, pulling them impossibly closer. All the while, AJ moved further up Bobby’s body till his legs were pressed against either side of AJ’s waist. With his hands around Bobby’s waist, his hands explored the expansion of his back while his fingers traced and teased the skin above his underwear, wanting, but unsure. 

Tightening his legs around AJ’s waist, with one hand, Bobby reached back and took AJ’s wandering hand, and with his fingers half around his wrist and back of the hand, Bobby eased AJ’s hand past the elastic. Smiling into the messy open mouth kiss, Bobby groaned when AJ bit his lower lip and pulled away to kiss at his shoulder while his other hand joined the other in grabbing his ass, squeezing. 

Wrapping his arm back around AJ’s neck, his other hand went up to his hair, tugging, so he could bring AJ’s mouth to his. 

_They’re so different._

A few short, slow grinds later, Bobby and AJ pulled away from one another, panting into each other's mouths, their hips still moving against one another all while AJ’s hands started alternating between holding Bobby and tugging his underwear off. 

Sharing one more heated kiss, they moved away from one another; AJ jumped off the bed to kick his pants off while Bobby did the same with his underwear. Turning over onto his side, he reached for the other bag he’d left beside the bed, grabbing one of the three small bottles of lube and a condom. 

Behind him, he felt the bed dip followed by AJ’s mouth leaving open mouth kisses starting from his hip and going up to the back of his neck. Turning back, when he felt AJ’s teeth nibbling at him, they came face to face. 

“Hey...” He whispered. 

“Hey.” 

Taking the items from his hand, AJ kissed his collar, “Lead things for a bit?” 

Huffing, Bobby rolled his eyes but nodded all the same as he pushed AJ over, so he was on his back and snatched the things back, putting them off to the side for the time being. 

“Sure.” 

Settling himself on top of AJ, Bobby started with his neck, leaving the darker, more noticeable hickeys at and below his collarbone. Above him, AJ let out several noises as he bit and sucked his way down his body. 

Eyes closed; Bobby could almost pretend it was Raven below him. 

Lingering over his hip, Bobby brushed over it with his fingertips before biting down hard, relishing in the sudden hand in his hair, keeping him in place, along with his other hand at the back of his neck, AJ’s body shivered. Once he opened his mouth with an audible pop, the grip of the hand tangled in his hair tightened, further keeping him in place until it started guiding him lower. The grip on his neck loosened and trailed up to his face, cupping his face. 

The split moment caress was almost as gentle as Raven’s when they first got together and were still learning each other’s bodies. 

Bobby opened his eyes, remembered where he was, who he was with, and before his treacherous brain could try and encourage him to pretend it was, in fact, Raven, he was with, with reminders of how they used to be, he moved his hands from AJ’s stomach to his hip and thigh before taking his cock in hand, stroking it while he mouthed over the shaft and head. 

The following events happened in near rapid succession, and even still, Bobby found himself struggling with keeping images of Raven out from behind his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. 

Feeling AJ’s hips twitching, trying to roll up and fuck into his mouth, he moved his free hand back to his hip and kept them pressed against the bed. In response, AJ hissed, his whole-body tensing as he pushed his head down to take more of him. 

Choking, he whined deep in his throat as his eyes fluttered open, and tears welled in the corner of his eyes, blurring his vision. Taking in harsh breaths, once the grip on his hair loosened, he licked his lips and dug his nails into AJ’s hip, his eyes closing once more as he eased himself back down on his cock, slowly taking even breaths through his nose until he felt the head hit the back of his throat, and swallowed. 

If he could, he would’ve smiled when he felt AJ’s full-body shudder; humming with content, this time around when AJ’s hips stuttered upward, all Bobby did was focus on relaxing his jaw and throat as much as he could while now both AJ’s hands held his head in place. 

“Ah– _shit, Bobby!_ ” 

It was scary how easy it was to get lost in all the sensations. 

Teasing his way up, till the head was all that was in his mouth, Bobby’s blinked, unable to stop himself from groaning at the sight of AJ with his head thrown back with one arm over his eyes while the other continued to squeeze his hair. Watching his reaction, Bobby kept his lips wrapped loosely around the head while his tongue swirled around it and teased at the slit when he felt AJ’s thighs tensing. 

“Oh, fuck, plea–shit, _shit, stop_ I’m gonna–” 

Letting go, Bobby huffed, smiling to himself, but it was quickly wiped away when hands scrambled and pulled him upward; meeting him halfway, AJ kept a tight hold of his arm as he smashed their lips together, their teeth clicking in the rush of it all. Humming, Bobby cupped AJ’s face and tried to ease him back down, but it seemed AJ had other plans as he flipped them over, so he was hovering over him. 

Reaching his hand up, AJ rubbed the pad of his thumb over his lips then pushed it into his mouth, to which Bobby instinctively opened his mouth more, and only closed his mouth to swallow around the intrusion when it slid further down his tongue. Still breathing hard with glazed over eyes, hyper-focused on his own finger in his mouth, and a dark blush across his cheeks, AJ shook his head as he pushed and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. 

“You’re something else, y’know that. Definitely know how to use that pretty mouth of yours.” 

_“Love your mouth, Smith.”_

Dragging his teeth against AJ’s thumb, Bobby grunted in response, ignoring _his_ voice, but instead of pulling his thumb away, like Bobby assumed he would, AJ pressed it down harder against his tongue. 

“Got any more lovely sounds for me, hm?” 

Before Bobby could make any sort of noise of his own volition, he damn near choked on AJ’s thumb when a hand wrapped around his dick, paying way too much attention to the slit and forcing a range of moans out of him. Tears welled and slid down the side of his face as AJ moved to sit on his thighs, keeping him pinned in place while his hands continued on. 

His arms scrambling, Bobby grabbed AJ’s arm and pulled the hand away from his mouth. 

“AJ! I’m– _I-I'm!_ ” Turning his head to the side, he bit the inside of his cheek to counter the pleasure, but almost as quickly as it started, AJ pulled his hand away. Brain more than a little frazzled, Bobby kept his eyes shut, facing away from whatever Rav– _AJ_ was doing, but turned back when he heard a pitiful whine that wasn’t very much like one and only, AJ Hunter. 

Keeping his hand at his side fisted in the sheets as to not touch himself, he peaked his eyes open, waiting for some of the blurriness to fade when he made out AJ fumbling with the condom, which wasn’t caused from clumsiness. So, with shaky limbs, and pointedly ignoring his erection, Bobby shifted around and shimmied his way closer to AJ where he grabbed his face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. 

When they parted, they stared into one another’s eyes, and Bobby quite appreciated AJ’s flushed skin so close up. Seeing him in such a state was a nice change of pace. 

_Suits him..._

After helping him get situated, he guided AJ back toward the pillows and headboard, the whole way, AJ’s hands never left his body; touching as much as he could until Bobby shooed them away. 

“No touching, only watching.” 

AJ nodded dumbly, but once he saw him flick the lube cap open, he reached out for his thighs and rubbed his thumbs into them. 

“Shouldn’t I return the favor?” The breathless hitch to his voice seemed more noticeable now, “Or... help, even?” A bashful sort of look overtook his face as he looked him up and down, his already dark blush seeming to travel down to his chest; whatever suave, authoritative aura he’d been trying to pull off since they started, started crumbling even faster. 

_Don’t ask me that, at this point, I don’t think I could say no._

_Raven would’ve, would’ve put you in your place as well._

_Don’t remind me._

“That’s a little too personal, don’t you think?” He asked as he eased a finger then two into himself. 

AJ shrugged, licking his lips as he looked up at him. “Mm, maybe.” 

Bobby’s lips twitched up in a small smile, “And you say I’m something else.” 

“What?! You are, you give head like–” 

Slapping his clean hand over his mouth, Bobby was close to shoving his fingers down AJ’s throat to shut him up. “Whatever you were going to say, don’t say it.” Behind his hand, he felt AJ smiling, and while it was muffled, he could hear it like any other day, AJ’s dumb little laugh that always made him shake his head and smile in return. 

“I think we crossed a line with the kissing; let me help. So, I can, y’know, professionally fuck you, and all that.” 

“Right, because this whole thing has been professional.” 

“Mhm, super professional.” 

Sighing, Bobby moved his hand from AJ’s shoulder–when that happened, he wasn’t sure–and grabbed the lube which AJ snatched up and did what he’d done minutes ago, and before Bobby knew it, AJ was on top of him, blushing again as he repeatedly asked if he was okay as he pushed his fingers into him. 

_With more time, he could throw you around if he really wanted._

Toes curling, Bobby bit his lips, trying and failing to stop his whine filled moans and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“More.” 

“As in...?” 

“For fuck’s sake, Hunter, yes! Fuck. Me!” 

_No one will_ ever _be better than Raven._

Dragging his nails down the length of AJ’s arm starting from his shoulders, a part of him wished he’d made it a point to be on his stomach, but with every short, hard thrust, Bobby was grateful to have a body to hold onto rather than sheets. 

“Shit, shit, keep going- _please! I need-_ ” 

“Ah-haa...yeah...” 

AJ wrapped an arm under his lower back, holding him close, and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, kissing and biting the already bruised skin. His panting louder in his ears than his own blood rushing. 

“I’ve got you, B-bobby.” 

“Plea- _please,_ AJ-I'm, _ah._ ” 

_Raven..._

Standing under the scorching, hot water, Bobby hung his head, not bothering to wipe away the water blurring his vision. Unlike the hours before, finally, Bobby didn’t have a single thought. 

It was only him, the water, and a light ache he expertly ignored. 

When he shut the water off and stepped out, he dragged the towel over his head, rubbing his hair somewhat, once more, not bothering to rub away the stray water lingering on his upper body or legs. 

“Showers all yours...” He mumbled as he somehow kept his composure walking back toward the bed, picking his clothes up along the way. 

“Oh, Thanks!” With his boxers on, AJ hopped up and strolled into the bathroom, closing it. 

Holding his things close to his chest, he waited till he heard the water running before rushing to pull his clothes on. Every time his arm or leg got tangled in its proper article of clothing, he swore under his breath, and his heart ached in panic. Feeling like every part of him was shaking, Bobby patted himself down, making sure he had his phone and keys, almost tripping into the hotel room door in his hurry to open it; without leaving a note or saying anything. 

As the door was closing, he winced and caught it before he locked himself out, and speed-walked to the nightstand for the pen and notepad every room had. Once he scribbled a short message, he dropped it on the pillow–hoping AJ would see it there–then spun on his heel and left. 

In his car, he took a moment to take slow breaths, as his shaking had gotten to the point, he didn’t feel safe to drive, but he wanted, _needed_ , to get as far away from the hotel as possible. Preferably, back home and in his bed. Counting down from twenty, he rested his forehead on the steering wheel, waiting till at least his legs stopped bouncing; when they did, Bobby didn’t waste another second in the parking lot and sped off. 

_AJ,_

_Sorry, a family emergency happened, and my daughter needs me. Hope you understand and have a way to get home in the morning, I already paid for the room, so you just have to be gone by noon in the morning._

He wasn’t sure how he made it home in one piece, but he managed, and as he unlocked his front door and stepped into the safety of his home, he stood in the darkness for maybe five minutes before he kicked his shoes off and started undoing his clothes. In the confines of his room, he pulled them all the way off. Trading them in for a towel and some pajamas, he made sure the towel was secure around his waist then hurried to the bathroom. Leaving his pajamas beside the sink, he jumped into the shower and turned it on; even though he was prepared for the cold water to hit his back, it didn’t stop him from tensing. 

Moving mechanically, he grabbed his loofah, at first without any soap, and started scrubbing at his skin in hard, harsh movements until every inch of him burned when the water hit him. The new pain was a welcomed sensation, but before he let himself even think about leaving the shower, he poured a bit of soap into his palm and properly washed up, hissing as his skin ached for another reason. 

Afterward, he all but stumbled out of the shower, doing a half-assed job of drying off before fighting the material of his pajamas on. With his hands on either side of the sink, he kept his gaze away from the mirror as he fished out his toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth clean. 

After tossing everything back in its respective places, after everything he’d done, he still didn’t feel clean, didn’t feel okay, and knew that even if he did manage to get some sleep, it wouldn’t help. 

_This is what you get._

Cracking his neck, he stepped out of the bathroom and dragged his feet on his way back to his room. Gently pushing the door closed–not noticing it not closing all the way–Bobby sat down on the side of his bed; head in his hands with his elbows on his knees, Bobby simply... sat there. 

He wasn’t sure how long he went without moving, but when a small dip next to him startled him, he jerked back and away from the touch on his arm. 

“Hey, Dad.” 

“Sh-hey, Zelda... sorry for-ah, never mind.” He dropped his head back into his hands when he saw her blank expression. 

“Sorry for waking you, if you were even asleep.” 

Feeling her shifting around, he peaked and saw her looking through a phone–his phone–while getting comfortable cross-legged. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Half laughing, Bobby shook his head, “Thanks, but no thanks.” 

“Okay.” 

Behind the curtains, a bit of sunlight started shining through, and Bobby mumbled out another apology. 

“You don’t have to stay here, y’know? You can go rest or get ready for whatever you need to do.” 

“I know. But I want to stay.” She leaned over and set his phone down on his nightstand. “We all do stupid things, and you did something really stupid, but... you’re still my dad...” A bit under her breath, he heard her saying something about how she didn’t like seeing him upset. 

“I don’t deserve your support.” 

“Maybe not, but,” she trailed off, shifting close enough to where she could rest her head against his shoulder, which made Bobby go still. 

“It sucks being alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
